For Better or Worse
by Rainbow Skies
Summary: After a series of connected murders Vance sends Tony and Ziva undercover. Will the chain of events that follow pull them together or tear them apart?


**This is my first ever fanfiction. I wasn't to happy with it when I started but I'm kinda proud of this first part. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue!  
Rating may go up in later chapters.  
Enjoy ! xo.**

"Do you have a better plan, Agent GIbbs?" Vance and Gibbs locked glares.

"No, _Director_ but you were the one who was not so long ago questioning the ability of those two working together."

"Things change Gibbs. You know that. And they are the best people for the job." He pressed a button on his intercom. "Send them in."

The door opened and the two agents in question walked in.

"Agents DiNozzo, David. I have an assignment for you." The pair stared at each other then at Gibbs and Vance confusedly. "Sit down." They sat down and watched Gibbs expectantly. Vance cleared his throat impatiently. "Agent Gibbs, if you will." Four case reports slammed down on the table.

"Four newly married couples - all dead. All four lived within a three mile radius of Quantico and all four husbands were marines recently returned from Iraq." He paused. "All four homicides share an MO. Murders took placed during the night all at around three am. Our murderer broke in through a kitchen window. He tied each husband to a chair and made them watched as he raped and mutilated the wife. He then shot the husband in the back of the head before leaving through the kitchen window again" Tony shuddered.

"That's all great boss but what does that have to do with me and, Dah-veed?" He grinned as he elongated the syllables then Ziva's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Ouch." Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Can it DiNozzo. You too David." Vance stood up impatiently.

"As Agent Gibbs was saying before you two so kindly interrupted us - we have one suspect. Gunnery Sergent Samuel Taylor -" Another file slapped the polished surface. "- he proposed to his girlfriend of three years just before being deployed to Iraq last year. Three months into the tour his fiancee was found raped and mutilated in her bed. They never found her killer but Taylor went off the rails. He was sent home from Iraq after being shot in cross fire four months ago. He went AWOL from his hospital bed and no one has been able to track him down." He took a breath before throwing an evidence bag on the table. "At every scene he has left a finger and thumb print on a note reading _'Catch me if you can'. _We think he's targeting these couples because they all got what he wanted. The husband got back from Iraq and they got married. He never got the chance." There was another pause while Vance sat down again. "We need you two to go undercover as a newly married couple. Agent McGhee is setting up surveillance and Ms Sciuto is working on your IDs as we speak. If you both accept this assignment you will be undercover as of tomorrow and the assignment will last until I decide to pull the plug." Vance eyed the two agents carefully. "Do you wish to proceed with this?" Tony and Ziva shared a glance and replied simultaneously.

"Yes."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "You will be under _constant _surveillance so there will be absolutely no funny stuff. Play your part for the neighbours but not for the benefit of the people keeping an eye on you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, boss." They answered. Gibbs watched them carefully for a moment.

"Go help Abby. While you are there read over these files." He handed the pile of folders to Ziva. "I want both of you out of here by seventeen hundred hours and back by oh - six hundred tomorrow morning. Go."

As the door closed behind them Gibbs looked back at Vance. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Vance raised his eyebrows. "This is your team working this assignment. That makes it your case now." He smirked. "I hope you know what _your _doing Agent Gibbs."

**#~NCIS~#**

"Do you have any idea what we have gotten ourselves into Zee-vah?" Tony grinned at her as the elevator doors slid shut. She glanced in his direction and rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately I do Tony." His smile disappeared.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?" Ziva turned to face him, adjusting her hold on the files in her arms.

"Do you realize how long we could be undercover for?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Weeks, months. This could take forever and we have absolutely no idea whether or not this gunnery Sergeant will fall for whatever the director has planned." Tony grinned.

"It'll be fun Ziva. Come on. Movie night every night. I have an entire list of movies that you _have _to see."

Ziva frowned. "You made a list?"

"Well there isn't much to do when you're off duty on a boat is there?"

The doors slid open. "I suppose not." They stepped off the elevator and walked towards Abby's lab. the music was blaring but Abby still whirled around when the entered, a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Oh my god, you guys! How cool is this?" She skipped over and grabbed both by the hands. "Come see your new IDs." She dragged them into her office and sat down in her seat. "Tony you are now Petty Officer Tony West. You got back from Iraq six months ago and now work with NCIS as a probationary Special Agent so you'll be able to come to and from here on a regular basis." Tony cut her off.

"I'm a probie? How come?" Abby frowned

"Do not interrupt me. You are only a probie for the cover story you can still boss McGhee around when you are here. On second though - no you cannot boss McGhee around he's a sensitive Elf Lord. Now Ziva - you are Ziva West. You work in an office on Quantico. For show you'll have to go there twice a week at least but when you get there you'll be met by McGhee posing as a colleugue and you will catch up on paperwork and he will brief you on any case developments. Both of you maintain most of your own backgrounds except Ziva who has no record of ever being a Mossad officer. And she has lived in DC since she was ten. You met three years ago when Ziva started work here and you'd been dating for a just under two years when Tony proposed. He went on tour. Came back and you got married. Easy. Just stick to it." Abby grinned. "Oh and Gibbs said when you're both down here you have to got over the case files he gave you." Abby bounced up and hugged them both. "This is going to be so much fun you guys."

Ziva handed Tony half of the files. "Let's get started then, _probie._"

**What did you think? Should I continue with it? R&R please x.**


End file.
